pierce_the_veilfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boy Who Could Fly
'''The Boy Who Could Fly '''is the third song off of Pierce the Veil's second album Selfish Machines and it transitions from Southern Constellations Description "The Boy Who Could Fly" showed off the band's punk roots that has a hastily played guitar "representing everything that we loved playing as kids." The lyrics are about a relationship reliant on the other person with "obsession and desperation, and the stupid things you do when you're in love." The track was "craziest, most intense song" that Fuentes has written. Lyrics Freeze! It's time to take you home, it feels so early but I promised I would bring you to your door. Now our lips are numb As we walk, sharing warm alcohol That kiss tastes like summer. I hope you like the stars I stole for you, One hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue. I'll be the brightest someday! I'll be the brightest someday! I'll be the brightest, you'll see! Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark. I like it better when you can't keep warm. Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing. The boy on the blue moon dreams of sun. Now as the rain falls like shattered pieces of glass from the sky, we bleed like water colors and drunken pastels down the stairways. And I ask myself, why do I still pray? When will it end? And who fucking cares? I swear to God I did what I could. I practically begged you, I pretended everything was fine. A soul sacrifice, an American nightmare. I'd rather be dead. Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark. I like it better when you can't keep warm. Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing. The boy on the blue moon hears a nightmare in his head. I'll bet you money as you're running to the bathroom, you barely started drinking but your beauty never stopped you. You died in California by the sulfur and the sea. I guess I never should have loved you, but I do forever 'cause you loved me. And I break my glasses as I fall in the street! If you were gonna leave this world how could it be without me? Now it's all over my tongue and still it has no taste, 'cause without you there is no me. There's no me at all. Sometimes love dies like a dog. (Why don't we just let this one take care of itself?) Don't rain on my parade, it's gonna glow in the dark. I like it better when you can't keep warm. Don't ruin a perfect thing, a perfect thing. The boy on the blue moon dreams... Don't rain on my parade. I'm losing a perfect thing, a perfect thing, a perfect thing. Selfish Machines #Besitos #Southern Constellations #The Boy Who Could Fly #Caraphernelia #Fast Times at Clairemont High #The New National Anthem #Bulletproof Love #Stay Away from My Friends #I Don't Care If You're Contagious #Disasterology #Million Dollar Houses (The Painter) #The Sky Under the Sea Category:Songs